up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takahashi Rie
Takahashi Rie (高橋理恵'', born on March 12, 1998) is a Japanese Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She is a member of the Japanese Pop group Polaris α and member of sub-unit Asobi Masho!. She is also a voice actress and actress. She is also a member of the collaboration unit "FutaGenki", alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Kumiko. Biography 2009 Takahashi Rie passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 23,485 other auditionees, along with Satou Miki , Miyanaga Misaki and Suzuki Eri . 2011 A year after Takahashi Rie passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku that she alongside the other 3 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Polaris α. On January 1, Polaris α debuted with "SHINING☆STAR". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Takahashi Rie, Suzuki Eri and Satou Miki were to form a new sub-unit named "Asobi Masho!". The genre was to be R&B and Pop. 2013 On January 1, to mark the 1st anniversary since Polaris α debut, Suzuki cut her hair short and dyed it black. When she was asked in an interview why she cut it and dyed it, she said "Because I absolutely love Polaris α and I want to show that I've grown from a year ago!" Takahashi soon followed afterwards, letting her hair down and grew it out, and said "I agree with Eririn's statement. I too want to show my determination and love for Polaris α so I will try my best to get over my shyness with my hair down and keep it down as long as possible! Please support Polaris α even more this year!" On March 12, Takahashi Rie's birthday, it was announced that Satou Miki and Takahashi Rie will be forming another sub-unit called "Sakura Ame" which will be focusing on ballad and cute-type of music. They debuted on April 20 with "Soratobu Kajira/Daisuki 100 Manten" which sold 120,340 copies. On May 1, in release for their new single, "Maid Kiss", Takahashi dyed her hair brown. 2014 On February 22, at the Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14, it was annonced that she and NeXus' Fujiwara Kumiko will create the next unit after KureHaru, called "FutaGenki". They will debut in May 2014. It was also announced that the third unit will be called "Super Girls", consisting of Sukiuta's Furukawa Nanase and Matsuoka Ayaka, Groovy Candy!'s Mizusawa Chiho, and Nagare★boshi's Sagami Yuko. They will debut in June 2014. Profile *'Name: Takahashi Rie (高橋理恵) *'''Nickname: Rie-chan, TakaRie, Ice Princess *'Birthday: '''March 12, 1998 (Age 18) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 158cm (5"2) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: Egg Trainee **2011-01-01: Polaris α Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in Polaris α :' 3 Years *'Polaris α Color:' '''Pink' *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Pisces *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Says things straightfowardly without thinking *'Strong Point: '''Is self confident in her opinions *Favourite Animal: goldfish, Koi *'''Special Skill: 9 years of playing piano, free style rapping *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, playing the piano *'Favorite Food(s):' Sushi, junk food *'Least Favorite Food(s): Onions *'''Favorite Colors: All shades of blue, light green, light pink. *'Favorite Sport:' All Sports! *'Favorite Movie:' Spirited Away, Ponyo, K-On!! The Movie *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for music! *'Motto: '"Life is about kicking a**, not kissing it." *'Looks up to: Sudo Maasa, Suzuki Airi, Kudo Haruka ' *'Favorite Song:' "I GOT A BOY" by SNSD *'Hello! Project groups:' **Polaris α (2011 - present) **Asobi Masho! (2012 - present) **Sakura Ame (2013 - Present) **FutaGenki (2014 - Present) **Team Geigeki (2016 - Present) Singles Participated In: Polaris α *2011.01.01 SHINING☆STAR *2011.03.30 Love like Candy Floss *2011.09.14 Kirari *2011.12.31 Onaji Kimochi *2012.02.14 Kodou no Himitsu *2012.06.04 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo *2012.10.27 PINKY JONES *2013.01.01 Asian Celebration *2013.03.17 WILD STARS *2013.05.01 Maid Kiss *2013.06.20 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game Asobi Masho! *2012.04.01 Namida no Iro *2012.07.23 Darling!! *2012.11.16 Diamond Princess no Yuutsu *2013.05.20 Love Marginal Sakura Ame *2012.04.20 Soratobu Kajira/Daisuki 100 Manten *2012.06.06 Hatsu Omoi Day/Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun Solo Singles *2013.03.17 Kimi no Mahou/Neguse *2013.07.07 Koi no Shigunaru Rie Rie Rie!/Kodoku na Heaven *2013.10.16 Desire Desire/Sweet Jealousy FutaGenki #2014.05.?? Overeating Habit - Idol Syndrome DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ NeXus and Vega β) Animes *2013.09.01 Illusionary Girl (as Miyamura Kyoko) Trivia *Is always late to concert rehearsals *Is the shortest member of Polaris α, being only 155cm. *Is the youngest member of Polaris α. *Has a soft, fragile voice despite being the lead rapper. Because of this, fans say that Rie's rapping is always cute, no matter what. *When asked which member she would want to be for a day, she replied Satou Miki, because she wants to know what it's like to have a soft, powerful deep voice. *Is very shy when putting her hair down, and thus rarely does it, until the beginning of 2013 where she showed her love for Polaris α by trying her best to always let it down. *Wants to perform at Budokan as Polaris α. *She gets along with Suzuki Eri and Miyanaga Misaki the best. She is still trying to get closer with Satou Miki. *Is called Ice Princess because of her cold stares. She is burdened by this nickname because it makes her seem cold and rude. She wants to be rid of the name and be called cute no matter what (like Miyanaga Misaki). *Has a little brother. *She is close with NeXus' Akimoto Miharu. *Is the prankster of the group, always pranking Satou Miki. *Gets angry whenever someone calls her short. *Loves listening to Kpop (a big SNSD fan). *Is an Otaku. *Has the same birthday as S/mileage's Fukuda Kanon and Morning Musume's Oda Sakura *Is the most athletic of Polaris α *Gets along with Sunmi the best, because they both prank the two shy members of their group (which are Satou Miki and Mimi). *She performed with Hwang Suzy at the PolaVega collaboration concert. *Is greatly admired by Hwang Suzy. *Has the same last name as Lollapalooza member Takahashi Miu, but are not related. *She is currently in her third year of high school. *She recently commented in an interview that she was surprised that Akimoto Miharu surpassed her in height, and was deeply saddened by this (as she and Akimoto were always compared to each other, especially in terms of height). * She can play the drums. Category:1998 Births Category:March Births Category:DreamS Category:Polaris α Category:Members from Tokyo Category:FutaGenki